Choose you over the world
by Shiro no Ken
Summary: A few hours before executing the Zero Requiem, Lelouch went to see C.C. to talk to her one last time.


C.C. was silently kneeling in front of a statue of mother Maria. It has been a while since she has last been in a church, a few centuries actually. She had been avoiding this place ever since she had this curse placed on her, the curse of immortality also called the "Code".

"So that's where you've been." C.C. heard how the gates opened and a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Ara, how did you find me boya?" C.C. opened her eyes and took her hands apart and proceeded to sit down on the cushion beneath her.

"I have my ways. Besides, you're in my territory." A boy with amethyst eyes smirked while walking towards her.

"Technically everyone is in your territory, you own the world now, Lelouch." C.C. rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling, "So? What do you want from me?"

"Just wanted to see my partner before executing the plan," Lelouch said with a slightly forced smile. Of course, C.C. couldn't see that since she was still staring at the ceiling.

"That doesn't sound like you at all, boya." C.C. commented as she raised an eyebrow, "Getting cold feet?"

"…" Lelouch's eyebrow twitched a little before letting out a quiet sigh, "As a matter of fact… yes." Lelouch chuckled nervously, "Who wouldn't?", he asked after sitting down on the stairs behind C.C. and leaning his back against hers.

"I thought you wouldn't." C.C. said bluntly as she leaned back to equalize the pressure, "So, what brings you to me of all people right before the Zero Requiem?"

"As weird as it sounds, I'm still human C.C., just like you…" Lelouch rolled his eyes and said.

"I thought I was a witch?" C.C. asked smugly as she always did.

"I'm pretty sure witches start out as humans as well." Rarely, Lelouch didn't get worked up and answered calmly, "And I'm pretty sure some of them didn't choose to be so."

"What's wrong boya?" C.C. asked after being silent for a few seconds. The smirk on her face was gone by then.

"What would you do in a peaceful world?" Lelouch suddenly asked after closing his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" C.C. slightly frowned before asking.

"Just interested since I can't imagine what you would do, except being bored to death." Lelouch chuckled at the thought.

"I don't know, I'll probably just look for another person to fulfill my wish." C.C. answered calmly, "But you're right, a peaceful world would be boring for me. Though I am quite interested what kind of world you will create."

"Maybe you'll like it." Lelouch smiled hearing her answer, "which one?".

"I highly doubt that boya." C.C. smirked slightly, "And as I said, I'm interested in how your world will turn out to be, so I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"That's good…" Lelouch had a sad smile on his face, "I'm sorry, C.C. …"

"What are you apologizing for?" C.C. asked while also closing her eyes, she could feel Lelouch's calm and steady heartbeat being this close.

"For not fulfilling your wish…" Lelouch answered in a deep voice, "Even though I promised you."

"You showed me enough boya." C.C. shook her head, "You showed me that there's still a part of me that can feel emotions, that still cares."

"Hmm…" Lelouch just hummed as he was thinking about something. "Hey C.C.!" He then proceeded to say while opening his eyes again.

"What is it?" C.C. asked quietly.

"I'd like to try again," Lelouch said strangely determined.

"Try what?" C.C. opened her eyes as well and asked being slightly confused.

"Saying your name." Lelouch replied, "I feel like I have a good idea how to say it now." Lelouch claimed.

"…" C.C. just sat there and blinked a few times. She didn't expect that at all. "You can try boya, but I'm not getting my hopes up." She tried to sound as taunting as she could while she felt how her chest was getting tight.

 _\- Am I… getting nervous? –_

"…" Lelouch just smiled and took a deep long breath and closed his eyes again. He started to remember how he first met C.C., how she suddenly appeared at his place sitting with Nunnally, how she would always light the fuse within him, how she would save him when he was in danger, how he would save her when she was in danger, how she guided him when he felt lost, how she made him fall…

"Thank you for everything… Cecilia." Lelouch opened his eyes again and said in the most gentle and earnest voice he's ever spoken in and waited for C.C.'s response. He stayed silent for 10 seconds, but there was still no answer, "How was it?" he finally asked.

"Huh? That wasn't too bad boya, but still… no." C.C. chuckled as she shook her head in denial, "You're getting pretty close though.".

"Still no huh?..." Lelouch muttered to himself disappointed, "I should've figured, there's no way it would sound right after I chose the world over you." He chuckled, "You'll find someone who'll choose you over the world C.C., I truly believe so."

"No one would ever love a witch, Lelouch." C.C. shook her head and laughed sadly.

"I would…" Lelouch suddenly interrupted her. "If I wasn't Lelouch vi Britannia if I was just Lelouch Lamperouge, I would."

"…" there was no answer coming from C.C., she simply sat there and waited.

"I'll have to go now…" Lelouch sighed and slowly stood up and C.C. felt how his back was slowly leaving hers, "Guess this is farewell, C.C." Lelouch said before slowly walking towards the gate he came in from.

Lelouch's slow and steady footsteps were the only thing that one could hear in the church, and it didn't take him long until he reached the gate and reached out for the doorknob. He hesitated for a second but decided to take one more look at C.C. only to see her still being in the same position he had left her in.

With a sigh, Lelouch opened the gate and took a step through it, "Lelouch!". He stopped moving hearing C.C. calling out for him, but he didn't turn around and he waited. "… you truly are a remarkable man, I've never met anyone like you."

"I know… you already told me, witch." A small smile appeared on Lelouch's face before he took another step out and closed the gate behind him.

As soon as the gate closed behind her back and silence once again returned to the church, C.C.'s entire body started to tremble as a quiet noise of someone sobbing started to spread out in the church, "The way you said my name… it was perfect, Lelouch.". Tears were starting to run down C.C.'s cheeks as she pulled her legs closer to her body.

She wanted to tell him to stay, she really did! But how could she after seeing everything he's been through. It would've been an insult to his resolve, it would've been an insult to the man she fell in love with.

"How cruel of you to tell me that I'll find someone…" She laughed while her tears were still flowing, "When you are the one I've been looking for, Lelouch." C.C. struggled to get back on her knees again, put her hands together and closed her eyes. All she could do now was to pray, to pray and cry for the man she loved.

* * *

 **A/N: How many of you would hate me if I ended it here?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Geass, the power of king, isolates people. Maybe that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?" C.C. asked gently while laying on a pile of hay placed on the back of a cart.

"Ah…" The cart driver agreed while lifting his right hand and looked at its palm. There was a weird looking mark on it, the same one C.C. had on her forehead. "Cecilia."

"Ara? Taking another shot, boya?" C.C. smirked out of amusement and asked. The man driving the cart was indeed Lelouch, the devil emperor who is supposed to be dead. Cut down by the knight of justice, Zero.

"How was it?" Lelouch asked after letting out a quiet chuckle. A "Geass" user gains the "Code" after killing the old "Code" user, which is only possible after the "Geass" user has awoken his powers in both his eyes. In one way, Lelouch did kill his father who was the last "Code" user, indirectly, but he was the one who initialized it. And he also happened to completely awaken his powers by just then.

"It's getting better, 7 out of 10 I guess." C.C. rated nonchalantly, "What happened to choosing the world over me?" C.C. asked out of curiosity.

"The world?" Lelouch asked as he raised an eyebrow, "I've done my part, what happens to it now has nothing to do with me anymore." He answered while putting his hand back down.

"Are you trying to say that you're choosing me over the world now?" C.C. asked upon hearing his answer.

"I'd like to think so." Lelouch said while shrugging, "But you gave me a 7 out of 10." He sounded like he was complaining.

"Keep trying boya," C.C. just chuckled and closed her eyes, "you have time now. I can wait."

"Heh, yeah, I do have time now." Lelouch laughed at C.C. remark, "More than I can ever wish for." He said while slowly driving the cart towards the sunset.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Code Geass fanfic. To be honest, I completely forgot how much I love this pairing until I recently rewatched the entire series to freshen up my memories for the upcoming season 3!**

 **So, while I was sitting there and waiting for the new season to come and making guesses what would happen in it, I realized that once season 3 came out, all the post end of R2 fanfics would kind of become invalid? Therefore, I decided to write a quick one-shot while I still have the chance.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it! Seeya!**


End file.
